Ringu
by elmo-doodle
Summary: Apparently, scary movies don't mix well with Tohru.


**elmo-doodle:** Hurrah, my first Fruits Basket oneshot! I just finished reading the manga the other day (LOVE!!) and this random little idea popped in to my head. For some reason, whenever I start writing for a new fandom, I always begin with a oneshot. I think it helps me ease in to it ^_^

**Warnings:** Spoilers for the last few chapters of Fruits Basket!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or The Ring. The fact that I don't own the latter doesn't really bother me, lol.

**Notes:** This takes place not long after the curse has been broken.

**RINGU**

"Eek! I can't watch it!"

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, looking in on the sitting room. Tohru and Momiji were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, with various cushions and pillows around them. Haru was lounging on the couch, wearing a bored expression.

"We're watching _Ringu_," Momiji chirped, beaming happily at Yuki. "It's a horror movie!"

"I know what it is," Yuki remarked, then added: "You're a little happy for watching a horror movie. Aren't you too young for it?"

"Nope, it's a 15!"

"Ah, well--"

"_**Eeeek**_!!!!"

Everybody jumped and looked at Tohru. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the screen, and she was clutching a pillow tightly to her chest.

"Aw, Tohru, it's okay," Momiji said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. Tohru gratefully burrowed herself in to his side and brought the pillow up to cover most of her face.

"S-scary," she whimpered through the pillow, although her eyes still peeked over the top of it.

"Perhaps you should turn it off," Yuki suggested. "Haru, you could be a little more responsible."

"N-no, it's okay," Tohru said, breaking eye-contact with the screen to give Yuki a shaky, but genuine smile. "I'll be fine. It's just a movie, right?"

"That's right!" Momiji agreed. "It's just a story."

Yuki sighed. "Still, I better stay. At least this way, there's a responsible adult in the room."

"I'm here!" Shigure said, poking his head in to the room and beaming.

"You don't count," Yuki growled. Shigure left, pretending to cry.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, please don't inconvenience yourself...!"

"It's okay, Honda-san. I've nothing else to do tonight. Haru, move, you're taking up the whole couch." Haru grunted and shifted, making room for Yuki to sit down. They all tuned in to the movie, which was about halfway through. Tohru was squeaking in terror at every other scene, and Yuki was suggesting to turn it off at these scenes, but Tohru always insisted she was fine.

By the end of the movie, Tohru was shaking and hiding behind Momiji, her arms hugging him tightly around his waist. She had abandoned her pillow, and opted to hide her face in Momiji's back.

"Honda-san," Yuki said softly, crouching down beside Tohru. "The movie's over... you can look now." She shook her head. Yuki tried again. "Tohru...?"

Tohru whimpered but lifted her head up. Yuki felt sorry for her-- she didn't want to disappoint Momiji and Haru by turning off the movie, so she endured it as best as she could. "Is it safe?" she whispered.

Yuki smiled at her. "Yes, it is. Maybe you should go to bed now."

Tohru nodded. "Ah!" she exclaimed when she realised she was still gripping Momiji's waist. "Sorry, Momiji-kun!"

"It's okay, Tohru," Momiji said. He turned round to face her and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, that I picked out that movie. I had no idea how scared Tohru would be."

Tohru smiled. "I'm fine now," she said. "But I really should sleep-- it's late, and you and Haru-san still have to walk home."

"Yeah," Haru said, knocking Momiji lightly on the head. "Come on."

Momiji sighed. "Okay. But I'll come by to see Tohru-chan again soon!"

"I'd like that!"

"Okay!" Momiji beamed and leaned in to give Tohru a brief kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Tohru! Bye, Yuki!"

Tohru and Yuki waved them off at the door. When they had left, Tohru yawned.

"Really, you should go to bed," Yuki insisted.

"Oh, but the lights need to be turned out--!"

"I'll do it."

"Oh, I couldn't--!"

"I insist," Yuki said, gently pushing her towards the stairs. "I want to get some water before I go upstairs, so I'd be turning the lights of anyway."

"Um...if you're sure?" Tohru said. Yuki nodded. "Thank you, Yuki-kun. Good night."

"Good night, Honda-san," Yuki smiled.

**

_It was just a movie,_ Tohru told herself, pulling the covers tighter around her. _It's not a real story... at least... I don't think it is... what if they were only saying that so they wouldn't frighten me any more?!! Is there a well outside this house?! I can't remember!_

There was a thudding sound, and Tohru squealed, pulling the covers over her head. _This is silly, _she thought, slowly bringing the covers down to peek at the darkened room. _There's nothing there. There's nothing there... ah! _A creaking noise from the corner of her room made her squeak in fright again. She sat up, pulling the covers closer around her. The room was dark, but because of the moonlight she could see the shadow of something getting longer. _The door! _She thought, terrified. _Someone's coming in through the door!_

Sure enough, the door was opening and Tohru was beginning to shake from fear. She closed her eyes less than a second after she saw a hand slide it's way in to the room. _The little dead girl from the well is coming to get me, _Tohru thought, pulling the sheets over her head. _What am I going to do?_

"...Tohru?"

Tohru squeaked at the whispering voice and, in her shock, she got herself tangled up in the bed covers and tumbled on to the floor with an 'oof!' She hastily began to try and get the covers off of her head.

"Tohru?" the voice said, more clearly this time. She heard the sound of the bedroom door closing, and then footsteps getting closer to her. "What are you doing?"

Tohru froze, just as she pulled the sheet away from her face and let it rest on her head. "K-Kyo...?" She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped, leaning against the bed. "I'm so glad..."

"What are you doing?" Kyo repeated, kneeling in front of her. He tugged the sheets away from her head and let them float to the floor. "You've been so noisy tonight."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tohru immediately apologized. "Was I keeping you up? Did I disturb your sleep?! Oh, you're going to be so tired in the morning because of me--"

Kyo placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "You _have _to stop that," he said, almost rolling his eyes. "All that apologizing. It's fine, okay? I just got worried because you sounded so frightened. What's wrong?"

Tohru was on the verge of apologizing for worrying him, but one look at his eyes told her not to. "Um, we... we watched a scary movie tonight, and I guess it just got in to my head, heh-heh."

"Ugh," Kyo muttered, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What idiot would let _you _watch a horror movie? Never mind, I'll kill them in the morning. Come on, get up." Kyo pulled Tohru to her feet, ignoring her pleas not to hurt anybody, and he picked up the sheet and threw it back on to the bed.

"Ah, thank you, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, smiling at him. "And I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

Kyo shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He paused and asked, almost hesitantly, "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Huh?"

"On your own. I mean, you're not going to get too scared, are you?"

"Oh!" Tohru said, blushing. "I, um, well, I mean, there's nothing that can be done about it, right?"

This time Kyo did roll his eyes. "Wrong," he said. He guided Tohru back in to bed and, once she was settled, Kyo climbed up and lay down beside her so that he was facing her.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, won't we get in trouble for this?" Tohru asked, nervously.

"What's there to get in trouble for?" Kyo replied, loosely wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. "We're not doing anything, and besides-- we're adults. We're also going to be moving away together in a few weeks, remember?"

Tohru relaxed and nodded. "Yes," she said, and she snuggled in to Kyo's side. "You're right."

Kyo placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and lastly, her mouth. His lips lingered there for a moment before he pulled away and rested his head against hers. "Goodnight, Tohru."

Tohru sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodnight, Kyo," she whispered, her eyes beginning to close as she slipped in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** This ending makes me cringe. Really, I could have done better T_T Constructive criticism is appreciated-- tell me if I'm OOC!


End file.
